


Cambiando Vidas

by Asrei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Es mi primer fanfic en ao3, Esto está en ff también, F/M, I am spanish, I don't know, It's my first fanfic in ao3, no se que poner aquí, this is in ff also
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en el mundo de one piece? ¡¿Y por qué coño entiendo el japonés, pero no puedo casi hablar ese idioma! Y para empezar, ¿desde cuando yo sé japones? Nota Autor: Los personajes, mundo, y demás cosas, excepto parte de la trama, la cuál no sale en la serie, y OC's pertenecen al creador de one piece, Echiro Oda.





	1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo** _

En medio de una tormenta, en un océano agitado y tempestuoso, miles de partículas de luz se reunían en un punto sobre las revoltosas aguas (sin llegar a tocar la superficie de esta). Estas partículas al juntarse iban tomando forma esférica, y cuantas más se juntaban mayor tamaño alcanzaba.

Cuando la esfera llego a su mayor tamaño se puso a brillar ligeramente (opacando su interior) y a palpitar como un corazón, a la vez la tormenta se detuvo y el océano poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que se tranquilizo completamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic en ao3, así que puede que la cague un poco porque no estoy acostumbrada al formato (?) de publicación de ao3.
> 
> Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y los personajes originiales hechos por mi menda.
> 
> También, espero vuestros comentarios (positivos o negativos) ya que todos ellos me ayudarán a mejorar en mi expresión y manera de escribir.


	2. Ondas en el agua

**Capítulo I**

_**Ondas en el agua** _

En medio del océano del nuevo mundo, encontrándose éste extrañamente tranquilo, se localizaba un gran galeón con un mascarón de proa de color blanco y forma de ballena. En el mástil principal ondeaba una bandera de fondo negro, con una cruz y calavera sonriente sobre la que se dibujaba un bigote. Este galeón, de nombre Moby Dick, pertencía a Edward Newgate, conocido como _Shiroige,_ y uno de los cuatro _yonkos_ quienes mantenían a muchas islas bajo su protección y bandera.

Más raro aún que el calmado océano, era el ambiente de aburrimeinto entre la tripulación. De apatía tan considerable que cuando el vigía vislumbro a la lejanía algo brillar se lleno de una energía originada de la nada y, cogiendo rápidamente el catalejo miro que era aquello que brillaba. Después de mirar otras dos veces a través del catalejo, y quedarse con una cara de desconcierto, dio la voz de alarma:

\- ¡Ojo avizor!- Grito - ¡Un objeto por estribor!.

Su voz rompio el hechizo en el que había estado sumida la tripulación, provocando que el Moby Dick se llenara otra vez de vida y movimiento por las ordenes dadas por el capitán, quien sentía curiosidad por ver lo que era aquello, que estaba sentado en la silla que se encontraba en el centro de la nave, en la plazoleta:

\- ¡Viren a estribor, acerquense al objeto a una distancia segura! - El segundo al mando repitio por segunda vez esas ordenes.

Unas horas después pudieron echar el ancla a una distancia segura al objeto, que ahora todos vieron que era una esfera brillante que flotaba unos centímetros sobre el agua. Estaban todos observando la esfera cuando Thatch, comandante de la cuarta división, giro y mirando a _o_ _yaji_ , así era como llamaban a su capitán y a la vez él los llamaba sus hijos, le pidio:

\- ¡Oyaji! - LLamo. - ¡Dejame acercarme a ella, porfavor! -

Cómo muchos otros, Thatch sentía una horrible curiosidad or la esfera y quería ser el primero en acercarse, y, si era posbile , lllevarla a bordo del galeón. Shiroige se tomo unos momentos para meditarlo, ya que aunque Thatch no era uno de sus hijos más destructivos y atrae problemas seguía teniendo su parte justa de inconvenientes. Al final, después de mucho pensarlo, acepto y dio un asentimiento con su cabeza junto con una de sus características risas: -¡GURARARA!

Con ese simple asentimiento Thatch se puso a dar órdenes, llegando, incluso, a ayudar a poner el bote en el agua por su gran entusiasmo. Una vez que el bote estuvo en el agua y el grupo de Thatch estuvieron subidos en él empezaron a remar hasta acercarse a ella. En el momento que solo les separaba unos centímetros de ella, uno de los ocupantes empezo a dar un aviso:

\- Ahora, que nadie toque na-... ¡Comandante! - Ya era tarde.

Thatch sin prestar atención a nada, había levantado el brazo y acerco su mano hasta hasta que toco la esfera. En un primer momento la esfera no reacciono dando una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero entonces, después de que los ocupantes dieran un suspiro de alivio, dio dos grandes y poderesos palpitaciones creando ondas en el agua, seguido de ellas la esfera empezo a resquebrajarse hasta que se rompio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiroige: Palabra japonesa significa Barbablanca.
> 
> Yonko: Emperador del mar, son las personas más fuertes y que dominan los cuatro mares del Nuevo Mundo.
> 
> Oyaji: Palabra japonesa significa Padre.
> 
> Empezare a poner las palabras que ponga en japones y pueda que gente no las conozca, pero esque yo veo el anime en el idioma original. También pondré cualquier otra palabra que escriba y que crea que se puede sacar por el contexto, pero creo que sería interesante saber su significado.
> 
> Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios que utilizaré para evolucionar en una mejor escritora.
> 
> P.S: Los capítulos son cada vez más largos, jajajaja.


	3. Hombre al agua

**_Capítulo II_ **

**_Hombre al agua_ **

Al romperse la esfera todos pudieron ver por un momento a una niña inconsciente de pelo blanco y rojo. La vieron un solo instante y al siguiente la chica se hundía en las oscuras y frías aguas del océano.

La gente del bote empezó a entrar en pánico y una en especial, el que había dicho de no tocar la esfera, empezaba a jurar de tal manera que su madre esta vez si le habría lavado la boca con jabón; mientras los del galeón miraban impotentes como Thatch, que mantenía la calma, saltaba a las frías aguas para rescatar a la niña. Aún así, ambas personas miraban impotentes al lugar dónde había desaparecido Thatch ya que sabían que si intentaban ayudar solo se meterían en su camino.

Después de unos minutos (que parecieron horas), Thatch salió a la superficie, aspirando un aire muy necesario, y con una peliblanca en sus brazos. Se acerco al bote y con ayuda del marinero, que no paraba de jurar, subió a la chica al bote. La chica fue inmediatamente envuelta en una chaqueta (que le llegaba a medio muslo) de uno de los que se encontraban allí. Mientras Thatch era subido al bote, otra persona revisaba su pulso y respiración.

\- ¡NO RESPIRA! - Grito el que la sostenía.

-Debe de haber tragado agua - , dijo otro que se acercaba a la chica que tumbaban en el suelo, y empezaba a hacerle RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar).

Después de unas arduas y cortas compresiones cardíacas y respiraciones boca a boca; la chica despertó tosiendo y expulsando el agua, pero volvió a caer inconsciente de nuevo.

**_Punto de vista de Thatch._ **

Durante el viaje de vuelta observo a la niña. Era pequeña, delgada (estaba desnuda debajo de la chaqueta) de 1,50, 53, centímetros más o menos, y parecía tener 13 años. Tenía un pelo blanco con las puntas de color rojo, una cara en forma de corazón con unas mejillas redonditas que en estos momentos estaban pálidas, unos ojos que no sabía de que color eran, pero que parecían ser grandes e inocentes; una nariz de botón, y sus labios eran gruesos y rosados. Todo junto le hacía tener un rostro angelical.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron cerca del galeón, y los que se encontraban en él les echaron una escalerilla por el costado de este.

La recogió en sus brazos antes de que otro lo hiciera, pero no lo hacía porque solo porque quería. Realmente, lo hacía para tener un escudo humano y evitar así que Marco: madre gallina del barco, comandante de la primera división y segundo al mando; le echara la bronca. Así, con ella echada al hombro para poder poder subir, subió al galeón y a su encuentro con Marco.

Marco lo esperaba en frente de toda la tripulación, con el ceño fruncido, una mueca de enfado en los labios y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En cuanto lo vio seguro y sano en cubierta fue a abrir la boca, pero a la vista de la niña, que había vuelto a estar en sus brazos al estilo princesa, le hizo dar una pausa. Todo el mundo fijo su atención en la niña.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Thatch? - Pregunto Haruta que se encontraba en primera línea.

A esa pregunta me encogí de hombros. - Ni idea. Estaba dentro de la esfera y cuando la toque... Bueno, pues eso, voy a llevarla a la enfermería. - Termino de decir, intentado aplazar lo máximo que podía la bronca que sabía que iba a recibir y, si pudiera ser, que se olvidaran del castigo.

\- No creas que te has librado del castigo, yoi -, dijo Marco dándole una mirada de muerte. - Dejala en la enfermería y después ve a dónde oyaji para hablar de la tontería que has hecho y sobre que hacer con la chica (esto lo harían no solo ellos tres, sino que todos los comandantes estarían presentes).

Con esa orden se alejo y se interno en el galeón en dirección a la enfermería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez solo hay agradecimientos y esperanzas de que me dejeís vuestros comentarios.


	4. Poner los pies en polvorosa

**Capítulo III**

_**Poner los Pies en Polvorosa** _

Con un paso lento Thatch intentaba retrasar todo lo posible su llegada a la enfermería y su camino hacía la reunión en la cuál seguramente sería regañado por su imprudencia. Aún así, llego demasiado pronto a la enfermería. Hizo malabares con la chica en sus brazos para llamar a la puerta, golpeo dos veces, tras lo cuál la abrió y entró. A la izquierda de la sala a la que entraron tenía armarios, un escritorio con su correspondiente silla con ruedas, un taburete y tres puertas que dirigían a un almacén, un quirófano esterilizado y la habitación privada del doctor del barco (la habitación común de las enfermeras no estaba dentro de la enfermería). En cambio, en la parte derecha, se encontraba una larga hilera de camas de sábanas blancas que en estos momentos se encontraban misteriosamente desocupadas de cualquier paciente.

Thatch ando hacía la cama más cercana y tumbo a la muchacha sobre ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Doc! Tienes un paciente nuevo - llamo.

Doc, un hombre grande y fuerte con un salvaje pelo corto que estaba salpicado de canas y una barba que al contrario de su pelo se encontraba perfectamente recortada y peinada, salio de su habitación privada mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo sus grandes y redondas gafas para, una vez que acabo de limpiarlas, ponerselas ocultando así sus pequeños ojos negros.

\- Hola Thatch -, saludo con parsimonia en tanto se acercaba a la cama -. ¿Quién es? - No reconocía a la persona acostada en ella.

\- No lo sé -, contesto Thatch con una sonrisa y encogiendose de hombros -. Estaba dentro de una esfera que flotaba sobre el agua.

Doc suspiro exasperado. - Ya hiciste algo. Seguro que golpeaste esa esfera, esta se rompio y ella cayo al agua -, adivino Doc dirigiendo su mirada de Thatch a la chica entretanto revisaba los signos vitales de la pequeña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! -, dijo agarrándose la camisa dónde el corazón con una cara triste mostrando lo dolido que estaba porque pensara así... aunque había dado en el clavo.

Doc le lanzo una mirada que decía: te conozco. Era una mirada que ya tenía dueños: el capitán, Ace y él.

Siguio comprobando por heridas externas e internas. Thatch observo cada vez más impaciente como trabajaba el doctor.

\- Bien, ¿cómo está? - Dijo sin poder soportar más la espera.

Doc no le dio el gusto de explicarle nada hasta que hubo acabado su tarea. - No hay daño. Solo está inconsciente -, explico -. Cuando despierte le haré un chequeo más profundo, pero hasta ese momento no puedo decir nada más.

\- Y... - comenzo Thacth con planes de iniciar una conversación, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Y deberías estar en camino a una reunión, yoi -, se escucho la voz de Marco a sus espaldas. Lo había seguido ocultando su presencia para que no se escaqueara -. Vamos, yoi -, ordeno mientras lo agarraba por el cuello del traje y empezaba a arrastrarlo -. ¡Nos vemos, Doc, yoi!

Doc agito la mano y observo con diversión como un Thatch se quejaba por tener que ser arrastrado (y no poder escaquearse lo suficiente).

####################

Shiroige y sus comandantes llevaban tiempo reunidos. Ahora tomaban un breve receso en el que estaban disfrutando casi todos el espectáculo creado por Marco y Thatch. El primero estaba echandole la bronca al segundo, además, esta bronca era impulsada por algunos pequeños comentarios de Izo, comandante de la sexta división quien vestía un estilo geisha (siempre vestía kimonos, y llevaba peinados y maquillaje de la antigua era feudal, de maiko), que dejaba caer.

En otro lugar y al mismo tiempo, una muchacha de pelo blanco con las puntas rojas, que se encontraba tumbada en una cama de sábanas blancas, se despertaba agitada. No reconocía el techo ni las paredes ni las camas dónde se hallaba. Se sentó de golpe, mareandose por la rapidez con que lo hizo.

\- No deberías sentarte tan rápido -, hablo Doc desde su puesto en el escritorio y sobresaltando a la chica.

La chica no entendía lo que había dicho -. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto en su propio idioma. Se arrastro hacía un lado de la cama intentado conseguir la mayor distancia posible con el desconocido y, sin darse cuenta, cayendose de la cama.

Doc no pudo evitar sentirse divertido por sus acciones y confundido por las palabras de la chica. No entendía nada de lo que había dicho.

\- Tranquila -, dijo acercandose y rodeando la cama para estar cara a cara con ella. Manteniá las manos hacía fuera en signo de paz. - No tengo intención de hacerte daño.

La chica no lo entendio ni le hizo caso. Ella solo sabía que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido con un gigante de un hombre enfrente de ella. Empezo a sentirse nerviosa y asustada. No podía respirar. Le faltaba aire.

Doc reconoció el ataque de ansiedad que estaba teniendo e inteto calmarla de manera natural, pero no pudo. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella intentaba golpearlo. Sin más remedio, se abalanzo sobre ella, reduciendola. Metio la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una jeringuilla que contenía un sedante (siempre la llevaba ahí, y todos habían aprendido a no preguntar el por qué). Quitandole el tapón a la jeringuilla con la boca mientras aún la mantenía inmovilizada, inmediatamente se lo inyecto en el cuello. El sedante hizo efecto inmediato provocando que cayera dormida y su cuerpo se relajara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí un poco de vocabulario que puede o no puede que sepaís, junto con una explicación de la frase hecha "Poner los pies en polvorosa":
> 
> Poner los pies en polvorosa: frase proverbial muy utilizada, que significa "huir, escapar precipitadamente".
> 
> Shiroige: Barbablanca, capitán de los piratas de Barbablancha/Shiroige.
> 
> Kimono: vestido tradiccional de japón.
> 
> Geisha: joven japonesa que se dedica a entretener y hacer compañía a los hombres bailando, cantando, recitando poesía, sirviendo el té, etc.; va ataviada con el traje tradicional japonés.
> 
> Mmmm... y no se me ocurren más, si veís alguna palabra o expresión que no sepaís su significado podeís preguntarme o podeís buscar en google. XD, yo lo he hecho, porque al escribir voy buscando sinónimos.
> 
> Gracias por leerme y espero que me mandeís vuestros comentarios (positivos o negativos) para que así pueda evolucionar mi escritura.
> 
> P.S: En word este capítulo me ocupa una hoja entera, jajaja, cada vez los hago más largos, tal vez llegue un momento en que haga un capítulo de 6 páginas de word.


	5. Más perdido que Wall·E

La próxima vez que se despertó estaba más tranquila… y sola: no había nadie en la habitación. Sentándose en la cama y arrastrándose hasta el borde intentó levantarse, mas las piernas le fallaron y con un pequeño gritillo cayó al suelo. Maldiciendo a la cama (que era totalmente inocente) volvió a intentar ponerse en pie. Sus piernas aún tambaleantes la exigieron que se ayudara de la cama para mantenerse en pie.

  
Se escuchó un gruñido de troll por la habitación provocando su vergüenza; su estómago reclamaba comida. Y no solo siendo ese su único problema, su vejiga estaba llena y reclamaba el llegar hasta el trono. Con esos impulsos se atrevió a separarse de la cama y llegar trastabillando hasta la pared que había al lado de una de las cuatro puertas; deseando en su interior que esa puerta más cercana a ella fuera, al menos, un cuarto de baño y así poder sentirse aliviada de uno de los bretes que le aquejaban. Abrió la puerta.

  
¡Lástima! No era un aseo lo que se encontraba detrás de ella sino un largo pasillo con sus paredes decoradas de puertas y que se perdía en la lejanía.

  
Dubitativamente miro al pasillo y después a las otras tres puertas que aún había dentro de la sala en la que estaba. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Atreverse con el pasillo y sus puertas? ¿O probar suerte con las que había en el interior? Se lo pensó largamente. Finalmente, llena de resolución dio un paso hacia delante y se internó en la corredor lleno de miles de puertas.

  
Cuando la chica se encontró un rato vagando por los pasillos, una enfermera de pelo y cara olvidable, pero con un vestido que se le ajustaba en todas sus curvas; llegaba a la enfermería con una bandeja de comida para la paciente. ¡Sorpresa que se encontró al arribar! No había nadie en ella, lo único que demostraba que había habido alguien fue el desorden de sábanas que se encontraba en una cama.

  
La enfermera llena de pánico y angustia dejo caer la bandeja. ¡La muchacha había huido! ¡Vaya problema el de ahora! Un desconocido, que podía o no ser peligroso, se estaba paseando por el Moby Dick. Sin esperar gastar un minuto más de los que ya había gastado se fue a avisar a Doc. Recorrió los pasillos sin, de alguna manera, encontrarse con la chica fugitiva hasta llegar a la cubierta donde estaba Doc quien se encontraba realizando una revisión al capitán.  
¡Doc! ¡Doc! – Llamo con su voz aflautada y corriendo hasta la silla de Shiroige.

  
Doc desde donde se encontraba: la rodilla de Shiroige; se dio la vuelta y observo como se acercaba.

  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – La cuestiono.

  
Dio un salto y cayó al suelo de la cubierta dónde sus piernas crujieron por la edad. La enfermera se reunió con él agotada, faltándole el aire y aún manteniendo su porte.  
\- Respira -, ordeno.

  
La enfermera inspiro una gran cantidad de aire para después expulsarla lentamente. Una vez que pudo volver a hablar le susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas la vergonzosa situación ocurrida durante su guardia:

  
\- ¡No está! – Fueron sus primeras palabras -. La chica inconsciente ha desaparecido de la enfermería - , aunque intento decirlo lo más bajo posible Shiroige todavía lo escucho. Frunció el ceño y dio otro sorbo a su botella de sake.

 

\- Avisa a todas las enfermeras. Quiero que sea encontrada rápidamente -, ordeno Doc con la cara llena de enfado y dándole a la enfermera una mirada que prometía que hablarían más tarde.

 

\- Marco. Thatch -, se escuchó la voz del capitán de repente llamar a estos dos quienes desde hacía un rato se habían encontrado a unos treinta pasos de ellos; el primero vigilando al segundo quien se encontraba fregando el suelo como su castigo por su estupidez. Los dos dejaron lo que habían estado haciendo y se acercaron a los pies de oyaji dónde se encontraba Doc y la enfermera -. Ayuden a encontrar al buen doctor su “paciente” perdido.

  
Asintieron con el ceño fruncido a su pops y después miraron a Doc para que les diera más detalles. A Doc se le colorearon las mejillas por vergüenza ajena, pero no negó la ayuda que le ofrecía su capitán. Se aclaró la garganta.

  
\- El paciente perdido es una chica de uno con cincuenta y cinco de alto. Tiene el pelo de color blanco con las puntas rojas… - se paró un momento para pensar en cualquier dato que pudiera dar más, aunque sospechaba que ellos ya sabían a quién se refería -. Y creo que sigue llevando solo una chaqueta.

  
A Shiroige, Marco y Thatch se les iluminaron los ojos al reconocer a quién tenían que buscar. Con otro movimiento de afirmación por parte de Marco y Thatch estos se fueron para empezar la búsqueda. Doc miró a la chica, quién se había quedado abstraída con la conversación, con unos ojos que prometían dolor si no hacía lo dicho y le chasqueo los dedos consiguiendo así que esta despertara de su trance para inmediatamente después huir a realizar su cometido.

  
\- No comentes -, dijo saltando de nuevo a la pierna de Shiroige para volver a trabajar en su chequeo. Edward solo sonrió y dio otro trago más a su botella de sake. <>, pensó -. ¡Y deja de beber! – le recrimino el doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo con una mejor redacción.
> 
> La nueva redacción a surgido a través de leerme el señor de los anillos. Hay que reconocer que el cómo está escrito es increíble, no pude separarme del diccionario porque había palabras que no sabía lo que eran, como por ejemplo: pináculo o lotananza (a la lejanía, lejos).
> 
> Por cierto, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero era porque he estado todo un mes sin Internet (me he ido de vacaciones a un sitio que no tenía) y porque acabo de empezar un ciclo de grado superior y esta vez quiero ponerme las pilas por lo que estoy estudiando cada mañana ya que por las tardes tengo las clases.  
> P.S: Cualquier crítica será bien recibida ya sea negativa o positiva.


	6. Mensaje de Autor

Por algunos nuevas en one piece (manga) voy a dejar de momento esta historia en stand-by hasta que pueda ver lo que ocurre con lo que queda de la tripulación de Shiroige y se revele más información sobre ella. No sé cuando volveré a retomarla, espero que pronto, pero como no lo sé no os doy esperanzas.


End file.
